myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise
Surprise by Rosetail of CYS Song: It Took Me By Sruprise by Maria Mena So, I'll list lyrics, and then below said lyrics will be the text that's meant for the lyrics. My first songfic, so let's see how it goes. ---- I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance Frostfeather's ears flattened. Falconflight and Foxwhisker were having a heated argument on the other side of camp. The toms bristled their pelts, and Frostfeather could hear their growling all the way where she was standing. The third time today! As she saw Foxwhisker's claws flash through the air, Frostfeather knew it was time to interfere. "Stop! River! Now!" The she-cat turned tail to the toms and headed for the river, blue-gray pelt ruffling in the breeze. Stars glittered high in the sky, as the three cats padded along the river. Frostfeather picked a spot where the current was weak, so if the toms tried to push each other to the river, at least they wouldn't drown. "You're both my friends," Frostfeather began. "and I can't bear to see you fight each other!" she turned her back to the toms as she continued to lecture them. He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood Falconflight gave a smirk to Foxwhisker before purpousely falling in to the river. Frostfeather's ears pricked at the splash and she turned to face the toms. "Hey! What'cha do that for?" Falconflight meowed to Foxwhisker accusingly. No word from his defence Frostfeather shot a furious glare at Foxwhisker. "Did you listen to anything I just said?" she hissed through bared teeth. "B- I..." Foxwhisker's ears flattened as he faced the fact that there was nothing he could say to change the situation. Frostfeather left the toms be and stormed back to camp. Falconflight raced after her, letting Foxwhisker alone. I'd cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin Frostfeather was stomping back to camp, fury flaming inside her and tears falling down her cheeks. "Frostfeather!" Falconflight's call could be heard. "Get lost!" Frostfeather picked up the pace. "Frostfeather, stop doing this! You're mad at Foxwhisker, not me!" Pushed every little button, but the right one that would let me in "Doesn't matter a whisker!" Frostfeather ran the rest of the journey back. Now he's afraid of me Frostfeather let out a heavy sigh as Falconflight walked past her, looking bitter like always. It had been moons since that night by the river, and a lot had changed. Frostfeather had fell for a BloodClan cat, and convinced him to join SkyClan. Pebblefang had just been made an official member, and Frostfeather couldn't be happier. When Frostfeather moons ago found out she was expecting his kits, she had no choice but to pretend that Falconflight was their father. No one would trust her if they knew she had kits with a BloodClanner. But pretending to be someone's mate wasn't easy. In fact, this had ruined Frostfeather's friendship with Falconflight. Even if he didn't know that the kits weren't his, he had been bitter ever since Frostfeather 'broke up' with him to be with Pebblefang. He's afraid of me Frostfeather watched the pale brown tom disappear in to the warriors' den. Frostfeather decided to take a nap in the sunlight while her three kits played around the camp. When she woke up, the kits were no where to be seen. Frostfeather and Pebblefang looked for them everywhere, eventually finding them in the Whispering Cave. It took me by surprise the hatred in his eyes Pebblefang let out a low growl, while Frostfeather a shriek of horror. Falconflight had her daughter pinned under one of his front paws, and the other was raised in the air, claws unsheathed. The tom turned his head to the two cats as he heard them "Ah, you're here." Falconflight's voice was sinister, and his amber eyes were scorching with deep hatred. "That makes my revenge that much more enjoyable." I've pushed this man as far as he could go but he lacked the words to let me know "You betrayed me Frostfeather!" Falconflight growled. "Pretended to love me, when in reality you loved him!" He shot a glare at Pebblefang. "You stole my heart, but then you stompped on it!" Frostfeather stood there. All that Falconflight had said was true, but she never intended to hurt his feelings. She had caused pain and suffering to him, she had made him paranoid, she had ruined their friendship, all for the love of her life. He acted out now I can see it is my fault "Lies, betrayal, dishonoring of the Warrior Code, you've done it all! You both deserve a faith worse than death." Falconflight raised the paw again, about to rob an innocent kit of its life. Frostfeather closed her eyes, and pounced, hoping to knock the tom off his feet and stop this madness. Category:Songfics Category:Rosetail's Stuff